Winter Wonderland
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Lily discovers that James isn’t as immature as he acts when he gives her a one of a kind gift on Christmas. JamesxLily. Set in 6th year. Christmas oneshot.


I just can't seem to stay away from the oneshots. This is my first really romantic one. Hey, did you hear what the title of Book 7 is? It's _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Now, that's sounds spooky! But back to the story. Enjoy this little tongue-in-cheek story, and Merry Christmas to all of y'all!

**Summery**: Lily discovers that James isn't as immature as he acts when he gives her a one of a kind gift on Christmas. JamesxLily. Set in 6th year. Christmas oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Do I really have to keep repeating that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans woke to a cold day at the end of December, specifically, Christmas. She wasn't up to doing anything today except opening up the presents her parents had sent her and maybe drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Stretching, the sixteen year old threw on an old, but favorite long-sleeved T-shirt with a lily on it and a pair of jeans (and of course her socks and sneakers), and made her way down to the Common Room. She was surprised to see the four Marauders as the only ones in the Room.

"Hey, Evans!" shouted Sirius. "We've got the Room all to ourselves!"

"Really?" she said. "Where's everybody else?"

"Not around," said Remus. "Almost all of them decided to go home for the holidays. Except for a few that are down in the Great Hall eating breakfast, we've got the place to ourselves."

"With you four, I doubt that's a good thing," she retorted. She stomped to the exit, intending on getting herself some breakfast. The last thing she wanted today was to deal with the Marauders, especially James. He seemed to get on every last nerve she had without even trying.

"Hey, Lily," said James, who had gotten up out of his chair and rushed over to her.

_Oh, man, I was so close to getting out of here_. She stopped at the portrait exit and turned to face James. "What?"

"I've got something for you," he said nervously. A corner of his mouth was twitched upward in a smile.

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "it won't explode or bite."

"Hmph."

"Come with me." At her expression, he added, "Please?"

Lily sighed. "All right. Just let me grab my coat."

James grinned and practically bounded out the Common Room with her. They walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. They passed the Herbology classrooms, where Professor Sprout was tending the plants to ensure they didn't freeze. Hagrid's hut was a little wooden gingerbread house with snowy icing and the Forbidden Forest was entirely still. Soft flurries were starting to fall, and Lily found herself drawing closer to James for warmth.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to step inside the Forbidden Forest?"

"James, it's forbidden for a _reason_."

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry. I'll protect you."

Lily felt her stomach quiver. Why did he do that to her? Why?

James took a quick glance in the direction of Hagrid's house before ducking in the edge. "Come on Lily, we'll be all right."

Cautiously, Lily took her first steps into the forest. They walked together for a while before they heard the sounds of an animal approaching. Hooves. Lily drew closer to James, afraid.

"Don't worry," said James. Lily looked up at him, surprised. Had he planned this whole thing?

The bushes in front of them parted, and a beautiful sight met their eyes. It was a fully grown unicorn, pure white with a golden horn. It stared at the two before James said, "Oh, yeah." He stepped backwards and before Lily's eyes, transformed into a huge, brown stag. He and the unicorn seemed to communicate for a few minutes before James transformed back.

"You can touch her," said James.

Lily stared at him in shock.

"It's okay, she gave her permission."

Hesitantly, Lily took a few steps toward the unicorn. She whinnied softly, but otherwise didn't move. She reached out a shaking hand and stroked the unicorn's mane. She glanced back at James, smiling, as she petted the unicorn. Her hand moved toward the horn, but the unicorn didn't startle. She felt a wave of peace and trust flow through her.

"Do you have a name?" she asked the unicorn wonderingly.

"Well, the closest she has to a human name is Aryyn," said James.

This information surprised Lily. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's very gentle. She wasn't sure about this, but I reassured her you wouldn't hurt her. She doesn't come to just anyone." James chuckled. "She thought I was a real stag a couple of months ago, and the results were quite embarrassing. Sirius still teases me about it." James looked up. "It's starting to snow harder. We need to get back to the tower before one of the professors notices we're missing."

Lily stepped back from the unicorn. James transformed into the stag again and communicated for a minute with Arynn. To Lily's surprise, James bowed low and Arynn did so also. Lily was startled when Arynn suddenly reared up on her hind legs, whinnied and ran into the bushes again, her mane flowing behind her.

James transformed back and stood next to Lily. "So, do you want a mug of butterbeer?"

"Sure. I'd like that. By the way, when did you become an Animagus?"

James laughed. "Now that's a story for _all_ the Marauders to tell."

They walked up to the castle, hands clasped together. Up in the Gryffindor tower, three faces were pressed against the glass.

"Okay, Wormtail, pay up," said Sirius. Grumbling, Peter paid Sirius a Galleon.

"What are you two doing?" asked Remus.

"We had a bet on what Lily's reaction would be," said a smug Sirius. "He bet she would slap him again, and I bet they would be holding hands when they came out."

Remus rolled his eyes. "How did I get involved with the three of you?"

"Simple, Moony," said Sirius. "We became your best friends."

Remus threw a pillow at Sirius, beginning a pillow fight between the three boys. On the grounds, Lily and James had reached the entrance. A quick flick of James's wand and a piece of mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

"You know the rules," said James. "You've got to kiss whoever's under the mistletoe."

Lily giggled. "When was the last time you obeyed the rules, James Potter?"

"Good question," said James.

"Well, I think this time, the rules are meant to be followed." Before James could say another word, Lily had already kissed him. She withdrew and smiled. James smiled back, a look of bliss on his face. No words were needed to express their feelings. Outside, the snow continued to fall softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Aw, so cute!

Mariyh: Yeah, a little Christmas romance.

Cassi: I know I'm usually opposed to romance in stories, but this was pretty good.

Me: Well, both of you helped out. So to all of you reading this story on this day of peace…

All: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Mariyh: And in the morning, I'm getting a CAT scan!

So, R&R, people, and have yourselves a Merry Christmas!


End file.
